The invention concerns a container for packaging, in particular, in the shape of a bag or a sack. The packaging container comprises walls made of film of which at least one wall is comprised of two wall parts that overlap one another as an inwardly positioned and an outwardly positioned overlapping strips defining an intermediately positioned venting passage and that are connected to one another by a securing seam extending along the edge of the inwardly positioned overlapping strip. The venting passage communicates through inner openings with the interior of the container and through outer openings with the ambient.
A packaging of this type forming a bag or a sack is to be provided with venting means in order to allow air that is entrained during filling of the container with the filling material to escape but also to allow air or gases that are trapped in granular material or powder material or are being generated to be removed from the packaging in order to provide in this way a compact product that is tightly and closely wrapped by the packaging. Typical filling materials are granular material or powder, for example, cement, or also products in the field of food or animal feed, for example, starch; such products have a particle size range down to a few micrometers. The need for venting and degassing of such a packaging container conflicts with the requirements to enclose the filling material reliably and to prevent the filling material from escaping so as to prevent material loss as well pollution of the surroundings. Also, foreign material should not penetrate the packaging so that the contained filling material is not affected, wherein particularly the penetration of moisture through the packaging is to be prevented. Such requirements are to be fulfilled in practice by means of a packaging container that is as simple as possible, inexpensive and made of a suitable material with respect to manufacture and disposal.